Vingança e consequencia
by Clube do XD
Summary: Resposta a TRE da gincana do Forum mundo dos fics! por Sinistra Negra
1. Chapter 1

**Vingança**

Como odeio ser o mais novo! Naquela maldita ilha também era, mas ainda salvava alguma coisa, afinal, era o único a ser treinado para uma armadura dourada! O resto era apenas para aquela lataria de prata! Mas as coisas mudaram!

O pior de tudo é ter de agüentar todo treinamento as piadinhas infames daquele mal-encarado de gosto duvidoso! Ele não deve ser tão mais velho que eu e já tem aquela coleção horrenda! Gosto é gosto, e ao menos ele é mais original com suas cabeças do que o Afrodite com suas rosas!

COMO EU ODEIO ser chamado de pirralho! Mas o inferno é que eu sempre me ferro! Na ilha tudo o que acontecia de errado, todas as armações, tudo era culpa do Milo! Até quando não tinha feito nada, o que, apesar de ninguém acreditar, aconteceu na grande maioria das vezes! Será que nunca ouviram que não se deve julgar os outros pela aparência? Apesar que no caso daquele italiano... Cara de psicopata e gosto de serial killer de filme acrescentando um instinto assassino! Ele sem duvida tem cara de mafioso que mataria a família sem sentir remorso! Não sei como a armadura o aceita, mas, como o cubo de gelo volta e meia diz, o conceito de justiça de cada um pode variar. Ele diz, mas eu tenho minhas duvidas...

Então... Tudo aconteceu no ultimo treino... E pra variar, eu me ferrei de novo, não por ser mais fraco como aquele irmão do traidor ficou falando e me enchendo, e sim porque eu recebi a minha armadura faz pouco tempo e logicamente Câncer tem mais, muito mais experiência a julgar pelo numero de cabeças que sua casa já tem, do que eu em lutas e missões, meu mestre bem que me disse por vezes, força não é tudo, sabedoria e experiência podem contar mais... Se eu tivesse me lembrado por ao menos uma vez disso!

Aquele italiano como sempre começou a acabar com a minha manhã quando eu REALMENTE tentava treinar concentrado e ignorar sua presença seguindo o conselho do ice-man, no começo parecia que ia dar certo, mas ele deve ter percebido que eu me irritei profundamente e mordia minha língua para não retrucar, fazia dias que estávamos na base apenas da discussão, na realidade três meses, ou seja, desde que eu cheguei.

Infelizmente, para mim, chegou o momento em que não agüentei mais e em vez de discutir, mandei um soco, a falta de experiência com um adversário do mesmo nível se mostrou nessa hora!

Agora estou aqui, trancado em Escorpião com o rosto inchado, completamente dolorido. Mas, vai ter volta, ah se vai! Ninguém faz isso comigo e sai impune! Esfrego minha mão de ansiedade no jantar ele vai ver o que dá mexer com Milo de Escorpião. Vai ter uma OTIMA noite de sono!

Tudo aconteceu mais que perfeitamente! Eu sou um gênio mal compreendido! Eu digo isso e ninguém acredita! Consegui por sem que ninguém percebesse um vidro INTEIRO de laxante no suco dele! Eu consegui esse vidro pouco antes de vir para cá, quase como água, sem sabor e sem cheiro, e quase transparente, levemente alaranjado, misturei no suco do Mascara antes que qualquer alma pudesse perceber, e eu sei que leva umas quatro horas até fazer efeito se tomar uma dose pequena, aos meus cálculos em umas duas horas o efeito começa! Duvido que alguém durma ou consiga fazer algo amanha alem de ir ao banheiro! Infantil sim... Mas funciona que é uma beleza!

Sei que depois vai sobrar alguma para mim, mas daí... Eu posso me vingar novamente!


	2. Consequencia

**Consequência**

Hoje o dia foi perfeito! Arrebentei com aquele pirralho sem graça que chegou a pouco com a armadura de escorpião! Sim... Finalmente o franguinho, ou deveria pensar, aguilinha? Caiu! Demorou mais do que com o outro, o gatinho dourado, irmão do traidor. Como é divertido pegar esses novatos, pena que Touro não ligou apenas se afastava ou levava na esportiva, ou levou até o dia em que sem esperar por nada ele logo no inicio do treino mandou em mim um Grande Chifre! Ele tinha um jeito meio inesperado, Virgem não se digna falar com ninguém, se acha superior demais, Aquário ignora a tudo e a todos, sem nenhuma expressão facial Sobraram apenas os meus brinquedinhos!

Aguilinha e gatinho... O leãozinho já perdeu a graça, e o agulha estava me preparando para o dia em que ele ia finalmente perder a pouca calma e partir para a briga. O infeliz tem um soco forte! Mas ninguém ganha do papai aqui numa boa briga frente a frente!

Ele deve estar se remoendo até agora em sua casa, isso que dá, mexer com os mais velhos! Sim... Ele é que foi repreendido no final ainda pelo grande Mestre.

Estranho! Muito estranho! Milo estava muito calmo no jantar, CALMO demais, todos esperavam ele entrar bufando de ódio! Inclusive Capricórnio abriu uma aposta com os cavaleiros de prata... Alguma coisa deve haver! Mas eu não sei o que é...

Começo a sentir minha barriga se contorcendo, não me sinto muito bem, o que esta acontecendo? Eu pre-ci-so de um banheiro urgente!

Estranho na comi nem bebi nada de diferente hoje, estava me olhando agora que sai bem... Sai... Ninguém tem nada com a minha vida para saber os detalhes sórdidos... Sei apenas que estou um tanto pálido e suando frio, ainda não me sinto muito bem, nem um pouco bem por sinal! O que está acontecendo?

Agora estou começando a me lembrar de algo, aquele escorpião filho duma boa mãe! Ele estava com os olhos brilhando anormalmente! EU LEMBRO! O Afrodite falou que até parecia que ia aprontar alguma, mas ele não se atreveria... Ou sim? Bem agora não é o momento adequado para isso! Algo me espera novamente!

Ele sentou bem, exatamente, ao meu lado. Isso já seria estranho em condições normais... Mas tem algo cheirando mal! E não é... Deixa pra lá! Voltando... Tem algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca! Ah se tem! O que você aprontou escorpião?

Sentou do meu lado, perto do meu copo, num dado momento em que todos riam de uma piada do Aioria, o irmão do traidor, sobre o estado do Milo, ele não reclamou nem anda, e pouco depois terminou o jantar... Sorrindo! Não era para estar sorrindo! Nem muito menos calmo daquela forma! Normalmente ele teria aberto aquela enorme boca e começado uma discussão com o leão.

E antes de sair ele passou perto da lixeira e... Sim... Eu me lembro! Ele jogou um vidrinho transparente no lixo, estava vazio... Ai!

Sim... Eu não estou nada bem... E com sono! Mas não vai ter como dormir assim e só de pensar em comer ou beber algo, meu estomago começa!

Ah... Escorpião você me paga! Pensou que eu não descobriria? Pois se enganou! Agora tenho cada vez mais certeza! Foi você não foi? Agora você vai ver!

'- MILOOOO! VOCÊ VAI...'- droga! Tenho certeza que ele ouviu isso lá em escorpião! Mas agora não tem jeito! E eu posso jurar também que ouvi a risada dele, vinda de escorpião! Mas mais tarde! Agora tenho algo mais importante! MUITO mais importante por sinal!


End file.
